One common display device is a plasma display device. As is well known in the prior art, a plasma display device displays a desired image using plasma discharge. Such a plasma display device generally includes a plasma display panel (PDP) for displaying the desired image through plasma discharge activated by an external power source, a chassis base for firmly holding the PDP at its front side, and one or more circuit boards mounted on a rear side of the chassis base for driving the PDP.
The PDP needs to be precisely positioned with respect to the chassis base in order to be attached thereto. When an attachment position of the PDP to the chassis base is not precisely controlled, an image display region in a plasma display device may deviate from a designed position so that the product quality of the plasma display device is deteriorated.
According to the prior art, an attachment position of the PDP to the chassis base is controlled on the basis of exterior circumferences of the PDP and the chassis base. That is, the PDP and the chassis base are first aligned such that the exterior circumference of the PDP and the exterior circumference of the chassis base correspond, and then the two components are attached to each other.
However, such aligning of the PDP and the chassis base only provides a limited scope of precision in controlling attachment position, and a tool and/or criteria for precisely determining whether the PDP has been attached to an accurate position on the chassis base has not yet been well established.
Therefore, more precise controlling of aligning a PDP and a chassis base and accordingly attaching the PDP and the chassis base more accurately may result in an enhancement of product quality of a plasma display device.
In addition, determining how to accurately attach a PDP and a chassis base before they are fully manufactured may help reduce the percentage of inferior products of finalized plasma display devices.